S.E.E.S vs Stardust Crusaders
Inspired by MP999's The Reds vs RWBY (BTW, go read it, it's fucking awesome), Persona 3's Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad takes on JoJo's Bizarre Adventure's globetrotting Stardust Crusaders!! The Interlude Gazing up at the spiraling and literally twisted tower known as 'Tartarus', four teeangers stood with various weapons by their sides. "Let's go, already! My favorite team is on tonight!" One of them, Junpei Iori, tapped his crimson baseball on the ground. "Junpei, it's midnight, you dolt." Yukari Takeba scolded him and bashed his head lightly with her bow. "If you're in such a hurry, then very well, let's go." Mitsuru Kirijo confirmed with a nod, polishing her sleek rapier with a pink handkerchief. The last member, the newest transfer student by the name of Minako Arisato, wasn't listening. She was jamming out to a rock-song on her MP3 player, her ears covered by earphones. "Wait up!" A new voice called out from behind them. All, except Minako, glanced back to see a towering man with a beanie and a wicked axe running towards them. "Shinjiro? What're you doing here?" Junpei asked as the massive man neared them. "Got bored. Fuuka's too busy with studies, Ken's asleep, Aigis is recharging and Akihiko's just annoying." Shinjiro grimly answered, inserting his free hand into a pocket of his coat. "What about Koromaru?" Yukari asked and got a bark as an answer. Closely behind Shinjiro, the small, grey dog trotted up to them, curiosity in it's eyes. "I think six is too big for a group." Mitsuru sighed and shook her head. "Why not? It can make this mission go by faster and easier!" Junpei exclaimed. "Absolutely not. Especially since Fuuka's not overlooking us!" Yukari chastised Junpei and tapped him on the head with her bow again. "Guys. Who cares?" Everyone turned to Minako, who had removed her earphones and unsheathed her Katana. "The more people, the merrier! Plus, I do wanna go see the baseball game's later recording." She said. "See? She agrees with me!" Junpei said with confidence and Mitsuru sighed in defeat. "Fine. We'll all go." Mitsuru stated, much to Yukari's chagrin. "Alright! Sweet!" Junpei kicked the gate open and walked in first, the others following behind. Minako ran up to Junpei and tapped him on the shoulder, garnering his attention. "Hey, you owe me one." She said and Junpei seemed offended. "For what?" He asked. "For persuading Mitsuru-senpai to let all of us go at once, just you can go see your baseball game." Minako answered and Junpei groaned and slumped forward. "Oh, fine." He admitted. "Don't worry, Junpei. I promise it won't be anything TOO bad." She reassured him and winked, causing Junpei to blush a bit. We come to Cairo, Egypt. It's nighttime, yet the streets are far from empty, filled with people enjoying their mortality. A group of six are stood in front of a massive mansion that seemed desolate. But these weren't any ordinary commoners. These five men and dog have gone through hell just to make it to Cairo, battling enemies and escaping death's clutch countless times. They were the Joestar Group, on a mission to vanquish the immortal and vile vampire, DIO. "So, he's in here." Jean-Pierre Polnareff scratched his chin and uttered. "Yes, he is. Is everyone ready?" Joseph Joestar looked to the others. "Joestar-san, we probably shouldn't all just charge in there and attack. It's too obvious and DIO probably has a bunch of minions in there, lying in wait for us." Noriaki Kakyoin mentioned. "He's right! DIO wouldn't so foolish as to let unwanted guests wander around in his mansion." Muhammad Avdol agreed with the red-haired student. "Then we'll just split up! Me, Avdol and Iggy go around the back while Jotaro, Kakyoin and Joestar-san go through the front!" Polnareff declared proudly. "Sounds good! What do you think, Jotaro?" Joseph asked his grandson, who just held his cap down and sighed. "Yare yare daze... Fine. Then we can kick DIO's ass and go home." Jotaro settled on the soluton. Iggy, their resident dog, groaned at the thought of teaming up with a frenchman and a fortune-teller. However, right before they could separate into their respective groups, a blue portal suddenly popped to life in front of them, startling the Stand-users. At the same time, a blue portal also appeared in front of the SEES squad, stopping them dead in their tracks. "What the heck is that?" Polnareff asked aloud, with an itching to summon his Stand. "The hell is that?" Shinjiro asked aloud. "Maybe it's the working of an enemy Stand!!" Joseph proclaimed. "I've never seen that before!" Yukari stepped closer to the portal. Mitsuru walked beside her and examined the portal meticulously. "So, we're getting attacked already?" Jotaro lazily questioned, unfazed by this turn of events. "We mustn't touch it. It could be dangerous." Kakyoin told the others, who nodded in agreement. "We should just go around it then." Avdol instructed. "You think it could, maybe send us to another dimension?" Junpei asked his teammates. "You're a dumbass." Shinjiro rebutted and stepped forward, only to trip on his own feet and inadvertently knock Minako's MP3 player out of her hands. "Hey! My player!" She cried out. Koromaru attempted to jump up and snatch it with his teeth, when both he and the MP3 submerged into portal. For the Joestar Group, the portal shifted and an MP3 suddenly jumped out at them. It landed at Jotaro's feet, skidding to a halt next to his shoes. "What the hell is that?" He never got an answer, as a dog lunged out of the portal at them. "Ah! Oh, wait. It's just a dog." Polnareff affirmed, almost scared by the dog's swift appearance. "Koromaru!" Yukari called out after the dog and chased after Koromaru despite Mitsuru's protests. "Yukari, wait!" Too late, Yukari already stepped through the portal. "Well, guess we're going in!" Junpei ran past Mitsuru and entered the portal. "My MP3!" Minako followed suit. "Oh my god... They're all idiots." Shinjiro hefted his axe and advanced into the portal, leaving Mitsuru all alone. "Ugh... For future missions, I shall take the lead." She said to herself, clearly irritated, then stomped through the portal, emerging out to a nighttime environment. "Uhh... I think we made a mistake." Junpei said aloud. Standing in front of the squad, five tall men and a small dog with an annoyed expression on it's face. Minako glanced down and saw her MP3 by the feet of a tall man with a black coat and a black hat, a stoic visage staring at her and her friends. "Who the hell are you people?" Jotaro questioned. "That's none of your business." Mitsuru responded, crossing her arms and staring back at Jotaro with a challenging look. "Oooh!! You're beautiful!" Polnareff complimented the redhead. "As are you two!" He beckoned to Yukari and Minako. Instead of gushing over him, they began to giggle, the comedic value emanating from Polnareff's literally towering hairstyle. "Hey! What's so funny?!" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Your hairstyle. It looks horrible." Shinjiro told him and Polnareff grew angry. "Who are you to talk, you lumbering sack of angst?!" Polnareff countered back, though Shinjiro didn't care. "Why do they have weapons?" Avdol inspected the various weaponry by the teenagers' sides. "They must be herer to attack us! They must have been sent by DIO!!" Kakyoin indicated. Near-instantly, all of their Stands emerged from behind them, surprising the Persona-users. "What the-They have Personas too?!" Junpei took a step back before turning around for a tactical retreat. However, the portal had vanished, seemingly ditching the SEES squad on their own. "Well, no portal, no way to escape... Which means we fight!" Junpei whipped out his Evoker and aimed it at his head, confusing the Joestar Group. "You're gonna shoot yourself?" Joseph buzzed with a puzzled expression. "PERSONA!" Junpei yelled and pulled the trigger. No bullet was fired, but the sound of glass cracking was heard. Junpei's eyes glowed blue before a new being came to life behind him, his Persona, Trismegistus. "What? They have Stands too?!" Avdol wondered out loud. "Then they're definitely DIO's minions! Time to beat-down on evil, let's go!" Joseph readied himself, breathing in a certain manner in order to channel Hamon. Junpei Iori vs Muhammad Avdol GET READY FIGHTERS! BATTLE 1! LET'S ROCK!! (60 seconds) The teams separated to combat each other in individual duels. "Alright, combat time!" Junpei rushed forward, his bat high in the air and his Persona floating behind. "I shall fight you!" Avdol stepped forward and made a hand motion. "Crossfire Hurricane!" He shouted and his Stand, Magician's Red, let out a loud bird-like cry before discharging several ankhs made of searing-hot fire. Junpei narrowly evaded the projectiles, though just the heat alone made him sweat profusely. "Take this!" He lunged foward and attempted to bring his bat down when Avdol hopped back to dodge. His bat smashed the pavement, denting it a bit and sending debris into the air. "Fire!" Avdol commanded and Magician's Red blasted bursts of flame at Junpei. Trismegistus hovered forward and absorbed the fire. "What?! It can absorb my flames?!" Avdol, dismayed, said aloud. "It sure can!" Junpei jumped into the air, his bat leveled up for a downwards strike. "Then I shall burn you instead! Firestorm!" Magician's Red shot a small, concentrated shot of it's mouth into the air. It whizzed past Junpei. "You missed!" He yelled with a cocky grin on his face. "Did I?" Avdol smirked. A roaring boom resounded in the air and Junpei, mid-air, faced back to see several small meteors created by the explosion flying towards him. "Aw crap! Persona!" His Persona appeared in front him, shielding him from the storm of flames as the meteors clunked harmlessly off the winged guardian spirit. "I got you! Fire!" Magician's Red punched the ground and a flame pillar erupted from below. Junpei peeked back in time to see the pillar surge up at him. "Oh shi-" It cut him off by completely enveloping him in fire that actually HURT him. (49 seconds) "What?! I thought Trismegistus blocks fire!" He whined, while still being burned. "Magican's Red is nothing like you've ever felt before!" Avdol proudly claimed as Junpei fell on his back. "Now to finish you, Crossfire Hurricane Variation!" Magician's Red shot out more flame ankhs. They flew upwards before descending down on Junpei with literally blazing speed. "Aw hell no!" He rolled to the side as the ankhs burned into the pavement. "Agidyne!" He commanded and Trismegistus expelled a massive wave of fire from it's hands. "What?! It can manipulate flames too?!" Avdol had little time to contemplate the shocking revelation, leaping to the side as the fire-wave slammed into a nearby tree, burning it to ashes in one go. "W-What is this?! It can't be that powerful!" Avdol stated in disbelief. "Behind you!" He turned around and caught a fist to the face. Junpei kicked him in the side as a follow-up before smacking his bat down on Avdol's back, knocking the fortune-teller to the ground. He brought his bat up for another attack when Magician's Red appeared in front of him and clawed him in the face twice. Staggered, Junpei felt the fury of fire-enhanced bird swipes as well as a foot to the gut, forcing him back a good distance, though he stood his ground. (38 seconds) "Fire!" Avdol pointed palm at Junpei from downed position and his Stand blasted beams of fire from both of it's hands. However, Trismegistus jumped in front of Junpei, nullifying Avdol's counterattack. The Persona and user started to walk forward, unharmed despite Avdol's best efforts. "That ain't gonna work against me! Vorpal Blade!" The Magician Persona flew forward, it's wings glowing white. Avdol had no time to dodge as Trismegstus slashed Magician's Red twice in the stomach, nearly slicing it in half, had the Stand not prevent the bladed wings from pushing through entirely. The Stand pecked at the Persona's face hard enough that Junpei felt it, made evident by the blood now rushing down his nose. "Move back!" He called out. However, Trismegstus registered the new order too slowly and was clawed across the mouth as a result. "Magician's Red forgive no one!" Avdol, standing up, hollered as his Stand punched Trismegstus in the face three times before clawing upwards with both hands, causing a Persona Break as well as Junpei to cough out a large wad of blood. "It seems your Stand has disappeared!" Avdol triumphantly announced. Junpei wiped the blood off his face before charging forward, much to Avdol's shock. 'What?! If his Stand was destroyed, shouldn't he have died?!' His train of thought chugged to a stop when he realized that Junpei was closing the distance between them rather quickly. (29 seconds) "Magician's Red!" The Stand aimed it's palms at Junpei and small bursts of flame erupted out of them. Junpei evaded by breaking out into a slide-kick, tripping Avdol by hitting his shins. He rose up with an upwards baseball bat smack, nearly crushing Avdol's jaw. He smacked him in the side of the head from left and right before leaping up and drop-kicking him in the chest. Stumbling back, Avdol couldn't catch his balance and fell on his back. Junpei drove down his bat onto Avdol's stomach, winding him. He lifted his bat for another attack, but this time Avdol caught the bat with both hands. He kicked Junpei on the shins, making his footing wobble long enough for Avdol to pull the bat away from him forcefully. "Now, you can't attack me." Avdol spoke. Junpei defiantly tossed a punch, but Magician's Red appeared and sandwiched his fist with it's beak, his skin sizzling from the contact. "ARGH! You son of a bitch!" He elbowed Magician's Red in the gut hard enough for it let his fist go as well as make Avdol spit out blood. Junpei uppercutted the fortune-teller and then kicked him in the chest, pushing him back. He whipped out his Evoker and pulled the trigger, summoning forth Trismegstus once again. "Red Bind!" Avdol shouted and Magician's Red lobbed a flaming whip at the Persona. "Are you stupid? Fire can't hurt my Persona!" Junpei called out, retrieving his bat from the ground. "I don't intend to harm." Avdol coolly spat back. The fire whip wrapped itself around Trismegstus, entangling and immobilizing it as well as Junpei. (15 seconds) "What!? Oh, this is bullshi-" No time to properly finish sentences as Magician's Red yanked it's fire whip back, dragging Trismegstus and Junpei along with it. "New technique: Volcanic Flare!" Avdol crossed his hands in a X-fashion before waving them out above his head. Magician's Red thrashed the ground fiercely and a massive pillar of fire erupted below Junpei, blasting him high into the air. "Arghrrr... Agi! Times five!" Junpei growled and his Persona appeared right before Avdol. "Wha-" He was cut off when Trismegstus barraged him with small, nigh-unavoidable bullets of flame, all of which singed Avdol's thick clothing as they struck. This continued until Junpei touched down next to his Persona. Meanwhile, Avdol was heavily charred from the assault he suffered. (7 seconds) "I'm ending this!" Avdol shouted and made clawing hand motions in front of him. "So am I! Agidyne!" Junpei hefted his bat and pointed it forward, his Persona emitted a gigantic torrent of flames. "Crossfire Hurricane Special!" Magician's Red created hundreds of ankhs of flame and they raced forward, colliding with the fire-blast with enough force to halt it. "Stronger!" Junpei demanded and Trismegstus added more potency into it's attack. However, the stronger the Agidyne became, the more fire ankhs were produced and sent in order to counter it. "Crossfire Hurricane Pillar!" Magician's Red stopped it's ankh creation and an enormous stream of flames blasted out of it's mouth. When it collided with the Agidyne, a fiery explosion was forged, and it eclipsed both fighters. Avdol was blasted back into a light-post, while Junpei was knocked back into a tree; both fighters slumped down into unconsciousness. DOUBLE KO!!! Category:TheOneLegend Category:'Team vs Team' One Minute Melees Category:Firefight Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword vs Fist themed One Minute Melee Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs